


birthmark

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Is that a child? Why would they have a child in this place?"The minion blinked. "Is she not a worthy sacrifice for the Black Sky?""You are useless," she decided, reaching for the baby. "Did you find it this way?""I wrapped her to bring to you, My Queen," the minion replied. There was a flicker of something in his dark eyes and she decided not to kill him today."We have no provisions for caring for an infant. Fetch enough supplies that we can transport it safely to a disposal center." She would not say 'orphanage' when her dear Matthew still breathed.The minion hesitated. Perhaps he did need to die today, but she would not make him suffer. "What?"He folded down the rough blanket to show a birthmark on the baby's shoulder. Shit.For the 12 Days of Matt/Elektra - prompt is 'Presents'.  Happy Thursday, folks!





	birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of the 12 Days of Matt/Elektra. Prompt for this one is 'Presents'. And, sort of, Elektra does give Matt a gift. ♥

_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun_  
_(Red sun rises like an early warning)_  
_The Lord's gonna come for your first born son_  
_(His hair's on fire and his heart is burning)_  
_So go to the river where the water runs_  
_(Wash him deep where the tides are turning)_

 

 

 

"Should we dispose of it with the rest?"

She turned to the nameless minion. She didn't bother learning their names since they didn't bother to be individuals. He held up a bundle of rags and blinked at her with vacant eyes.

She didn't remember the last time she'd spoken to a living person but this was her purpose. She deserved all the power of the five fingers of the Hand. She was the Hand.

The minion blinked at her again and the bundle moved.

"Is that a child? Why would they have a child in this place?"

The minion blinked. "Is she not a worthy sacrifice for the Black Sky?"

"You are useless," she decided, reaching for the baby. It was wearing diapers with tiny pink dinosaurs underneath the bloody swaddle. "Did you find it this way?"

"I wrapped her to bring to you, My Queen," the minion replied. There was a flicker of something in his dark eyes and she decided not to kill him today.

"We have no provisions for caring for an infant," she said. "Fetch enough supplies that we can transport it safely to a disposal center." She would not say 'orphanage' when her dear Matthew still breathed.

The minion nodded but seemed hesitant. Perhaps he did need to die today, but she would not make him suffer. "What?"

He folded down the rough blanket to show a birthmark on the baby's shoulder. Shit.

"Noted," she sighed. "We will take it somewhere else."

It had been too long since she checked on Matthew.

 

* * *

 

"What are you?" the nun hissed.

"Maggie," Matthew scolded. "She's a friend."

"Only a friend?" she smiled, enjoying the darkening storm on the revered Sister's face.

"She isn't human," Maggie snapped sharply.

"I'm aware," he cut her off. "Where did you get the child? Where are her parents?"

"Dead, surely. They would have taken her for training and preparation. She has a mark of a Chosen. He brought her to me," she motioned to the minion by the door.

"Who are you?" Sister Maggie asked immediately.

"I serve the Black Sky," he recited.

"Everybody take it down one notch," Matthew said and Elektra wondered if it was for her benefit or the nun's. He kept the child flush against his chest but his full attention on her, as it should always be. "What is the 'mark of a chosen'?"

"She will be gifted with great power when she comes of age. She will be a valiant enemy of The Hand. I assume she was taken for sacrificial purposes, the mark should fade within months of birth," she replied.

"Sacrifice?" The nun whispered.

"The Black Sky no longer accepts human sacrifice," the minion stated from the door.

"I did not give you permission to speak," she warned and he closed his mouth with a snap.

" _Matthew_."

"I'll answer your questions later, Maggie, please," he told the nun.

"Why?" Elektra demanded. "Who is this stranger that holds your trust enough to merit a plea? Or deserve any answers?"

"Sister Maggie works at the orphanage where I grew up, she nursed me back to health after Midland Circle," Matthew explained before turning back to the tiny woman. "This is Elektra."

"Father Lantom said she was dead," the nun replied with wide eyes.

"She died saving my life but - they brought her back. She didn't come back the same, but she's - trust me. She brought the child here, alive."

"I only kill for power and she is too young to bother," Elektra added so they could be assured she was listening. "Matthew is a sworn enemy of the Hand and I will trust her care to no other."

"That makes no sense. If he's your enemy - " Sister Maggie blurted out after a moment.

"Matthew would never hurt me unless I was threatening a life," Elektra replied. "Sure, I'm dead and mostly evil but not for lack of trying on his part. He will protect the child."

"You can't just leave a baby with me, Elektra," Matthew said. "The world doesn't work like that."

"You'd prefer I give her to - what is your name?" she directed to her minion.

He shifted and she made a mental note to check the current training regiment for assistants. "I serve The Black Sky, I have no use for a name," he replied finally.

"I didn't make that rule," Elektra told Matthew when he scowled sharply.

"Do you want me to take her - " the nun began but Matthew shook his head as if he could tell she was about to pull her swords. "Let me just check her sizes and I'll get you some supplies."

She stilled her hands while Matthew allowed the woman to take the baby and examine her for injuries. The nun hummed under her breath and he tilted his head, picking up on something Elektra didn't.

"You had a birthmark just like that on your ankle," Sister Maggie said.

"How would you know that?" Elektra asked, pulling one sword so Matthew wouldn't overreact.

"No more questions. Elektra, please dismiss your - workers - so we can talk about this," Matthew said, taking the baby back and blocking her view.

"I don't want her near it," she says, narrowing her full glare at the woman.

Matthew frowned. "You're making this child my responsibility so I get to make those decisions. Can we talk?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone with her," the nun whispered.

"She's not a demon, stop crossing yourself," Matthew sighed and the baby let out a sudden squall of sound that no one was prepared for. He rocked the unhappy spawn and hummed until she settled. "She needs to eat."

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric tag belongs to Delta Rae - "Bottom of the River"


End file.
